


Hidden Blooms

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Domestic, Fluff, Heart Flower AU, KakaIru Mini Bang 2020, Love, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sex, Soulmates, Trans Male Character, Trans Umino Iruka, Understanding, Wolfy Hatake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A devoted, domestic pair of lovers finally bring into the open the deeper feelings between them, safely held in secret blooms.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125
Collections: KakaIru Mini Bang 2020





	Hidden Blooms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [KakaIru Minibang](https://kakairu-mini-bang.tumblr.com/post/190759312403/kakairu-mini-bang-2020)! The themes were 'Soulmates' and 'Urban Legends', and this one - fifth and final of my works for it! - is for the former, using my Heart Flower AU, which is all about choice rather than predestination. Choice and the physical representation of one's heart/soul~
> 
> Some headsups about the fic:  
> Iruka is transmasc, and as transitioned as he wishes to be - which, for him, means he has undergone top surgery and he is on some Konoha-version HRT or chakra-based equivalent. None of this is new to him or to Kakashi, it's simply part of who Iruka is, and it's not focused on specifically herein.  
> There is a smut scene, which includes playfulness, non-penetrative sex, and biting, in which I use the word 'clit' in reference to Iruka's genitals.

“Come on, stay. . .”

Kakashi wavered immediately, and the warm, callused hand sliding over his back and side only encouraged him to do just as his lover requested. Kakashi shifted a little more and Iruka whined softly, tilting his head, long hair falling around his face and nearly hiding one eye as he looked up.

Kakashi settled at his side again, humming and curling into him. Iruka made a pleased little sound and wound an arm around his waist, pressing their bodies together cosily. Kakashi closed his eye, stroking up Iruka’s thigh and the curve of his hip.

“That’s good.” Iruka said, snuggling into him. “Just. . . Right there.”

Kakashi yawned, then twisted to bury his face in Iruka’s hair, breathing him in. Iruka’s scent was a familiar one, and even the faint tickle of his hair against Kakashi’s bare face was relaxing. He dozed, happy to laze in bed with Iruka for the rare morning his lover was willing - able - to do so.

Eventually he roused again, nuzzling and kissing along Iruka’s shoulder. He set his teeth against it and Iruka made a low purring noise.

It didn’t make him any more eager to rise and leave Iruka’s bed - leave Iruka - but. . .

Kakashi nipped a little higher, teeth scraping over the base of Iruka’s neck, and his purr rose into a moan. Kakashi nuzzled Iruka’s throat, then sighed and pulled away, hand sliding over Iruka’s back before he rolled over.

“Leaving me?” Iruka murmured thickly.

“You,” Kakashi told his lover, reaching for his pants, “are _entirely_ too tempting.”

Iruka laughed, shifting lazily. Kakashi shook his head, tugging his pants on before rising from Iruka’s all too comfortable bed. He grinned at the appreciative noise behind him and stretched a little more languorously than usual before lifting one hand to ruffle his hair up off the nape of his neck as he looked for wherever his shirt had gotten to.

He bent and collected it, pulling it on and smoothing the attached cowl of his mask up over his jaw, taking a last breath of the room before masking himself - it scented of lazy warmth and Iruka and the pleasure they’d shared the night before, and Kakashi’s lips curved even as he pulled the scent-muffling fabric over his nose. 

He sat back down on the edge of the bed to wrap his legs, and Iruka’s fingers trailed over his back, distracting in a cosily warm way. Kakashi lingered for a few moments after he was done, reaching back to clasp their hands, rubbing his thumb over Iruka’s fingers.

Then he rose again, stepping away from the bed and moving around to the other side in his search for his flak vest.

Straightening with it in hand - Iruka had grown rather frustrated with it the night before, and it had been flung away quite hard - Kakashi glanced around at the bed once more just as Iruka turned over onto his back. He stretched, lazy and luxurious, the sheet slipping down his chest.

Kakashi stilled, fingers flexing around the vest, eye fixed on the progression of the sheet as it drifted down Iruka’s chest, over the faintly-curving scars, sliding halfway down his stomach before coming to a stop.

Kakashi moved back, leaning over the bed. “You are entirely too tempting, gorgeous.” he said, voice low. Iruka smiled, his eyes heavy-lidded with sleep, his hair messy around his face. He was . . . gorgeous and warm and tempting, Kakashi thought wryly, fond.

“So stay.” Iruka teased with a playful laugh.

“I should have been off on my mission . . . some time ago.” Kakashi pointed out, glancing at the clock.

“Lazy.” Iruka scolded lightly, as though _he_ hadn’t been the reason Kakashi was late today.

“Your fault.” Kakashi countered mildly.

“No one will believe it.” Iruka laughed.

“No.” Kakashi agreed, not that he would have tried to sell it. “But I do need to go.”

“I know.” Iruka said with a warm smile. He raised a hand and Kakashi dipped his head to nudge into it, resting his own high on Iruka’s stomach. “Be safe and come back.”

Kakashi rumbled softly, then leaned down, fingers sliding down over Iruka’s side as they shared a brush of a kiss through his mask. “See you soon.” he said, grinning and trailing his fingers over Iruka’s cheek, toying with his hair.

He rose again, snagging his hitai-ate from the bedside table. He kept just shy of catching the end of the fabric on the bright yellow bloom there, and didn’t let his gaze linger impolitely on it, no matter how openly Iruka let it be seen there. He tied his hitai-ate into place, then grabbed his flak vest again.

“Yo, gorgeous.” Kakashi said, shrugging into his vest and lifting a hand on his way out.

Iruka laughed, fond and warm, and waved back lazily. Kakashi left through the bedroom door, but he collected his sandals from the genkan and then slipped out the window in the main room rather than the front door.

It was a matter of minutes before he was sliding in through the window of his own apartment halfway across the village, leaping lightly over the shelf to the floor. He strode to the cupboard, opening it and quickly filling in the places where his gear was lacking for a mission the length he was supposed to be - he glanced at the clock - gone on three hours ago.

He froze, fingers on a stack of exploding tags. He cut his gaze away swiftly, splitting the stack and tucking one half in the pouch at his hip and the other in a vest pocket. He resolutely ignored the pale purple that _should not be there_ as he finished stocking up.

Hand on the cupboard door, he swallowed thickly and glanced at what should- what _had_ always-

The pale green stalk had been nothing more than a stalk, a stem, a _twig_ , for years - it had, once, hosted a few nascent buds, but even those had been gone for more than a decade. It now boasted a splay of three petals and an almost feathery centre, and a few buds lower down the stalk.

“Fuck.” Kakashi said with a shiver, rocking back on his heels uneasily. The mission scroll in his thigh pouch poked him as it shifted and he shook himself. Mission now, he was already very late. Mission now and. . .

Kakashi’s gaze strayed back to the Flower, and then he closed the cupboard hurriedly, letting it click closed and putting a seal on it. Not now.

Kakashi wasn’t sure he’d _ever_ be ready to think about that, but . . . not right now.

He pulled himself together and headed out to meet his team at the gates. They would, no doubt, not be terribly _surprised_ by his lateness, but he idly considered excuses as he went all the same.

The cheerful yellow petals of the Flower on Iruka’s nightstand rose in his memory, but only briefly before he pushed the thought away. His heart ached and. . .

Kakashi wasn’t ready to handle _that_ , either.

* * *

Kakashi was good at repressing things he wasn’t ready to address; had been for a very long time. He didn’t think about the Flowers again while he was on his mission - not outside of a few lingering moments between dreams and waking - not his and not-

Not Iruka’s.

Kakashi tapped on Iruka’s door, simultaneously tapping the toes of one sandal against the concrete behind the other heel.

Iruka opened the door with a sharp huff and narrowed eyes, and Kakashi smiled tentatively.

“Kakashi!” Expression smoothing immediately, Iruka reached out for him, tugging at his wrist to bring him inside. “Welcome back.”

“Iruka.” Kakashi returned, relaxing a little as the door closed behind him. He dipped his head to Iruka, nose brushing his cheek.

Iruka raised his other hand to Kakashi’s cheek, thumb brushing back and forth. “It’s good to see you again.” Iruka said quietly, and tapped his thumb on Kakashi’s cheek, gently asking permission.

Kakashi whined softly in assent, closing his eye, and Iruka pulled down his mask. Kakashi took a quick, deep breath, shoulders slouching lower as he took in the familiar scent of Iruka’s home with the barrier gone. “I missed you.” he admitted very quietly.

Iruka nipped at his jaw and he growled softly, grinning as he lifted his head. Iruka grinned back. “Dinner, Kakashi?” he offered.

“Is there anything worth cooking in your kitchen?” Kakashi teased, and Iruka pouted at him. Kakashi laughed and nuzzled him affectionately as he insisted there was. “I’ll cook.”

“If you insist.” Iruka said. “We could get something-”

“I’ll cook.” Kakashi said again, shrugging fluidly.

Iruka shook his head and gestured to the kitchen. “As you like, Kakashi. You just got back, are you sure?”

Kakashi nodded, moving that way and pausing as Iruka caught hold of him. He cocked his head.

“Relax.” Iruka suggested, tugging at his flak vest, and Kakashi laughed, letting him take it off.

“I am relaxed.” Kakashi told him - honestly, as it happened - stepping in for a quick kiss. “And cooking in your kitchen will be a nice change.”

“Because it’s practically untouched?” Iruka joked, and Kakashi grinned and didn’t contradict it.

It would be nice to cook for Iruka not because of his decently stocked if rather under-utilised kitchen, but because it made something low in Kakashi’s chest thrum happily to cook _for Iruka_. Kakashi shook his head a little as he began filleting fish. It was the same wolfish part that settled comfortably with the rich scent of Iruka, and his home, all around; and calmed to the gentle sting of Iruka’s teeth on his jaw in an affectionate gesture.

Kakashi’s heart twinged with warmth. Kakashi had not _told_ Iruka that, nor had he ever told Iruka how it felt. Kakashi had, admittedly, never told Iruka much directly; Iruka had simply been very good at . . . picking it up. Figuring him out.

“I’m glad you’re back.” Iruka said against his back, hands sliding over his waist, stepping up close and pressing a kiss just at the nape of his neck.

“I am too.” Kakashi said, leaning into him.

Iruka stayed close while Kakashi cooked, just . . . keeping in contact, and it was an easy, soft warmth between them. Kakashi basked in it, relaxing lazily even before they settled at the table to share the meal he’d made.

Iruka asked if he was all right, and if he’d been injured, and once he had answered switched to keeping up an easy stream of chatter of his own, telling Kakashi about his class’ antics and some of the lighter stories from the mission desk over the past weeks. Kakashi mostly stayed quiet, listening, sinking into the feeling of being back in Konoha. Back with Iruka, which was better.

“Leave the dishes.” Iruka said, pulling him up from the table, and Kakashi came willingly. He was still surprised when Iruka kissed him, warm and lingering and slowly growing deeper. The sharp bite at his lip made him growl, and Iruka purred against his mouth. “I missed you.” Iruka said, and Kakashi closed his eye, drawing a deep breath. “I want you.”

Kakashi smiled, hands sliding over Iruka’s hips. “Yes.” He scented of desire and contentment and affection, sparking heated interest in Kakashi at the same time it made him want to bury his nose against his lover’s neck and stay there.

Iruka bit at his jaw, a little rougher this time, and Kakashi squeezed his hips, growling a soft invitation. They shared a hotter, fiercer kiss, and Kakashi shivered as want rolled through him, stirring from deep in his belly and chest.

They moved out of the kitchen together, the path through Iruka’s apartment easy and familiar even when wrapped up in one another.

Iruka shoved him up against the wall and Kakashi jerked, his head thumping against it. Iruka laughed softly, pressing him harder into it. “Fuck- Fuck, _Iruka_.” He groaned, and Iruka dipped his head, laughing against Kakashi’s throat, left hand sliding down over his belly and squeezing his hardening cock through his pants.

“ _Iruka._ ” Kakashi whined, and Iruka bit him, then licked up his throat. Kakashi’s fingers flexed on Iruka’s hips and he pulled at Iruka, bringing his lover in closer before he let his hands wander, one sliding up under Iruka’s shirt and the other smoothing down his thigh.

Iruka rubbed his cock gently, small movements in the restricted space between them, and raised his head for another kiss as his free hand rose to Kakashi’s shoulder, then his neck. He shivered, voicing a soft sound of want that caught halfway between a moan and a whimper, pulling away to drag in a quick, gasping breath.

Iruka made an approving sound in response and moved to nip Kakashi’s ear, pressing harder against him, hand sliding from between them to make room for their bodies to meet. Kakashi whined softly at the loss of Iruka’s stroking hand, tension pulling low in his belly, then rumbled with pleasure at the fuller contact, squeezing Iruka’s thigh, nails dragging over Iruka’s pants with a rough scraping sound.

Kakashi’s back arched as Iruka pressed into him, fingers curling, sliding down his shoulder and tightening in his shirt, dragging it sideways and baring a little more of his neck. Kakashi tipped his head back, spreading his legs a little wider, one arm winding around Iruka’s waist.

Iruka arched against him, hips angling, all heat and _pull_ , clinging to his shoulder, dragging at his hip. “Iruka.” Kakashi moaned, hands sliding down Iruka’s back, squeezing his ass even as Iruka sank down to ride his thigh. Iruka made a breathy sound of pleasure, yanking roughly at the fabric of his shirt, drawing it against his neck.

“Off.” Iruka groaned against his throat, then made a thin little sound, hips hitching, grinding against him more demandingly.

Kakashi shifted, bringing his knee up a little more, rocking against Iruka himself to increase the friction. “Bed.” he countered, and Iruka huffed, pulling at him again, hard enough to make his hip ache under Iruka’s fingers, just a little. “ _You_ haven’t spent the last few weeks sleeping in trees.”

Easing up a little, Iruka laughed, nuzzling his cheek. “True. Do you need some pampering, my delicate jounin?”

“I am indeed a delicate creature.” Kakashi said seriously, sliding one hand all the way up Iruka’s side and chest, drawing him in for a lingering, shallow kiss. “Bed?” he asked hopefully.

One last almost languid roll of his hips, sliding half the length of Kakashi’s thigh and ending with their bodies pressed together. his belly against Kakashi’s cock, and then Iruka drew back. “Bed, then.” he said, voice low, trailing his fingers over the soft place under Kakashi’s jaw, then letting his hand fall in a light caress down Kakashi’s chest to squeeze his cock again just as he took a step.

Kakashi whined needily, balance not quite faltering, and Iruka smirked, heated and a little sloppy. He stroked once, grip gentling as he went, then released Kakashi entirely as he moved further away, and Kakashi’s voice ticked up into a growl at the loss of contact.

Iruka flashed him a smile, beckoning and moving backwards down the short hallway, and Kakashi rolled his shoulders, prowling after his lover. Iruka laughed softly, eyes bright, and beckoned again, pace quickening. So was his breath, and though he couldn’t hear it - not when Iruka was further away than caught in his arms - Kakashi suspected the beat of his heart as well.

Kakashi chased him eagerly, and in a few moments they were tumbling onto Iruka’s bed together, and Kakashi had both hands in his lover’s hair as Iruka hooked one leg around his hip and flipped them easily. Kakashi groaned and stretched, back arching, looking up at Iruka as he pushed himself upright, straddling Kakashi’s waist.

Kakashi whined softly and arched a little more, and Iruka shifted backwards just enough that Kakashi’s cock pressed against his thigh. “You’re so beautiful.” Iruka said, hands sliding over Kakashi’s chest and down his belly, and Kakashi shivered, settling beneath him. “This still needs to come off.” he added, arching a brow, fingers curling into the fabric of Kakashi’s shirt.

Kakashi grinned. “You’re the one who-” He was silenced by Iruka’s hand over his mouth as Iruka laughed, and then Iruka leaned down to kiss him, the laughter falling silent but still dancing in his eyes.

“I’m the one who says this needs to come off.” Iruka said lightly, and Kakashi laughed, pushing himself obligingly up and reaching impulsively for Iruka as he moved away to make room. Iruka let himself be caught and pulled in again, removing Kakashi’s hitai-ate and ruffling his hair with one hand, pulling at it gently.

Kakashi growled, low in his throat, and Iruka all but _purred_ , throwing his hitai-ate away and stroking along his jaw, down his neck, squeezing his shoulders. Kakashi twisted and let Iruka help strip his shirt away, not paying any mind to where it went as Iruka threw it aside as well, reaching for his lover instead.

Iruka pushed into his hands, then groaned and rocked against his thigh and hip, smooth, forceful movements. Kakashi shivered, breath catching, and pressed a kiss to Iruka’s throat before fighting to get his shirt off even as he ground firmly against Kakashi.

Kakashi dragged the shirt away with one hand, leaving Iruka’s hair in disarray around his faintly flushed face; the other hand slid up over Iruka’s stomach and chest, thumb brushing over one of the curving scars there before teasing the tight nub of one nipple.

Iruka responded more to the caress of the former than the latter, but Kakashi had known he would; knew his lover’s body. He kissed Iruka’s throat again, nipping gently, then folded his legs and bent lower, biting a little more roughly at the top of one of Iruka’s pectorals before nuzzling his breastbone along the way to one of the scars.

Iruka’s breath caught and he tipped his head back, back arching, as Kakashi kissed along it, tongue trailing over the faintly raised line along the whole length of the curve. “ _Kakashi._ ” Iruka said, voice low and rough, not quite a growl.

“Gorgeous.” Kakashi returned, halfway between a reply and an observation, his hands sliding clingily over Iruka’s sides, pausing to squeeze just above his hips.

Iruka shifted away a little and twisted his hips up into Kakashi’s touch, leaning back on his own hands. Kakashi grinned at him and kissed just at the base of his breastbone, undoing Iruka’s pants and tugging at them.

Iruka leaned back a little more and wriggled his hips, probably trying to help, and Kakashi tugged, and Iruka spilled sideways across the bed, laughing, one leg coming to rest across Kakashi’s hip and the other folded up against his knee. Letting his pants fall off the edge of the bed, Kakashi laughed and smoothed a hand apologetically over Iruka’s hip and down his thigh.

Iruka cocked his head, hair falling over his brow, grinning and nudging up into Kakashi’s palm. Kakashi reached up and brushed his hair away, heart fluttering as his smile softened a little.

Kakashi pulled back, squeezing Iruka’s thigh just above his knee with one hand, resting the other low on Iruka’s belly, fingers splayed wide.

Iruka rolled up to his knees and pushed Kakashi back, all grace and confidence, and Kakashi went down under his hands easily, groaning at the light, teasing caresses and pushing up into Iruka’s hands. He hummed, dipping his head to drop a kiss here and there as he stripped Kakashi out of his pants - careful around his erect cock and palming the length of it as he freed it from the fabric.

Kakashi groaned, reaching for Iruka only to have his hands pushed away. He whined a protest but didn’t try to move when Iruka rested a hand on his chest, then nudged at his inner thigh, urging Kakashi to spread his legs and settling between them. Kakashi shivered and whined again, hips arching into Iruka’s light touch, pressing his head backwards against the bed as he tensed. Iruka traced a fingertip around the head of his cock, then down the length of it, a gentle caress, and Kakashi whined through his teeth, twisting on the bed.

His gaze landed on the gleam reflecting from his hitai-ate on the nightstand, and he stilled, breath catching. Iruka had dropped it right along his Heart Flower, which was every bit as bright as Kakashi was used to, though . . . the petals were curled inwards a little, the bloom not so bold as Kakashi remembered from the morning he had left. The morning he had-

Iruka’s grip firmed quickly, his fingers wrapping around Kakashi’s cock as he slid into a stroke with just the right edge of roughness to spark fire in Kakashi’s veins, thumb sweeping over the head before sliding down.

“ _Iruka._ ” Kakashi reached for him, barely able to make contact from the angle Iruka had him down, and Iruka hummed, eyeing him, then moved even further back with one last stroke, beckoning.

Kakashi was up in a breath, pressing close and catching Iruka into a kiss. Iruka hummed and sank into it, hands sliding over his shoulders, and Kakashi slid one of his own down over Iruka’s belly to press against the erect heat at his core. Iruka moaned against his mouth, hips pressing into Kakashi’s hand, hands tightening on his shoulders he wrapped his arms around Kakashi instead.

Kakashi stroked Iruka’s clit with a light touch, easy familiarity - he knew what Iruka liked, knew how he liked to be touched - guiding Kakashi’s caresses even when his head was spinning from Iruka’s demanding kisses.

Iruka broke away, gasping, as Kakashi firmed his strokes, curling an arm around Iruka’s waist to pull him in tighter. “ _Fuck_ , Kakashi.” he groaned, jerking into Kakashi’s hand, then biting his jaw. Kakashi growled, sharp and startled, and Iruka _laughed_ , warm and sweet, nuzzling his jaw and down to kiss his neck, pushing into his hand. “Kakashi. . .”

Kakashi rumbled in answer, drawing Iruka snug against him, voice deepening into a growl as Iruka’s thigh pressed against his cock. Iruka bit at his neck, and Kakashi’s muscles tightened as he tipped his head away, baring his throat to his lover. Iruka gave a low moaning sound, hitching roughly in his throat, and bit harder, fucking into Kakashi’s hand as he firmed his strokes.

The sting of Iruka’s teeth at his neck made sparks rush up Kakashi’s spine as he moved with his lover, his thighs straining with the tension of his position and more so as Iruka leaned hard into him, hips thrusting into his stroking hand. Kakashi made a rough sound of pleasure himself, hips angling up against his lover. “Gorgeous. . .”

Iruka nuzzled back up his throat to his ear, nipping more gently. He made a hitching sound that could have been either acknowledgement or pleasure just as the tips of Kakashi’s fingers pushed against the base of his clit more firmly. Kakashi brought his head down to nuzzle and nip gently at the curve of Iruka’s jaw.

Iruka groaned, breath tickling Kakashi’s cheek and ear as he all but panted, hands sliding over Kakashi greedily. Kakashi shifted lower, unfolding his legs and in the process tangling them with Iruka’s, bringing his lover in closer and revelling in the contact.

Iruka wound his fingers into Kakashi’s hair and pulled roughly, blunt teeth scraping along Kakashi’s jaw once more. He let his head fall back, body arching, and Iruka bit gently at his throat, making him gasp and jerk. Kakashi kept his hands moving despite his distraction, stroking Iruka’s clit with the left and sliding the right up his lover’s back.

Iruka gave a soft, throaty moan and wriggled his fingers between their bodies, curling them around Kakashi’s cock and squeezing gently. He pressed a firm kiss to Kakashi’s throat, his breath catching as his balance wavered.

Iruka pulled away and Kakashi whined, grabbing at his hip. Iruka kissed him, soft and teasing, and it barely took a gentle push to topple Kakashi down onto his back, Iruka’s broad shoulders flexing as he leaned down over Kakashi, a bright and faintly mischievous light in his dark eyes. Kakashi brought his free hand up to curl around one of Iruka’s shoulders, shifting to make room for his lover closer against himself, spreading his knees and arching against Iruka, pleasure rushing in a flurry of sparks to the very tips of his fingers.

Iruka hissed as Kakashi’s cock pressed against his own fingers, the head rubbing between them along Iruka’s clit. Iruka bucked against him, left hand gripping his shoulder, just at the base of his neck, right hand just _barely_ tightening around his cock.

Kakashi snarled softly, hips rocking, and then whined as Iruka released his cock. Iruka laughed, breathless and low, and pressed one knee down atop Kakashi’s thigh as he shifted. Then he twisted, knee sliding down on the bed, to rut against Kakashi, not quite clawing at his shoulder. Kakashi moved to meet him, arm pinned between their bodies, and stroked him a little more roughly.

Iruka gave a low cry, his hair falling across Kakashi’s face as he bowed his head, jerking, the muscles of his back tensing under Kakashi’s hand. “Kakashi.” he moaned in Kakashi’s ear, low and rough, and Kakashi eased his strokes a little, feeling the tremor run through his lover. “Kakashi. . .”

Kakashi could feel Iruka’s heartbeat against his chest, just at the edge of _hearing_ it, heady and quick - like his own, as Iruka stroked and caressed and bit.

“Fuck, you feel-” Kakashi broke off with a sharp little yip as Iruka moved restlessly over him once more, sliding his hand over Kakashi’s cock, which pressed up against his belly. Kakashi moaned as shivery pleasure coiled tighter in the pit of his stomach. The moan slid into a soft growl as he arched, thrusting against his lover and stroking Iruka’s clit a little more firmly, thumb rubbing over the top.

Iruka kissed him, hard and messy, and Kakashi wrapped one leg around his lover to pull him in closer, nipping at his lip as he broke their kiss, panting. Iruka’s expression twisted, eyes closed, and Kakashi could feel his muscles tensing a heartbeat before he let out a low cry, breathing hard.

“Gorgeous.” Kakashi murmured, admiring Iruka as he came and feeling the heated pressure deep inside himself throb, pulsing up his spine and at the base of his cock. He eased his fingers away when Iruka’s moaning shaded into a thin, whining pitch and his hips twisted away from the contact. “Fuck, _so_ gorgeous, Iruka. . .” He watched Iruka’s face, the driving heat of want easing a little in his enraptured admiration of his lover.

Iruka smiled, crooked and warm, still panting as he pressed his lips to Kakashi’s cheek. “So are you.” he said, breathless and rough, his rhythm not quite steady as he continued stroking Kakashi’s cock, settling more heavily atop him, half supported on the bed at Kakashi’s side.

Kakashi whined needily, rocking up into that contact, grabbing at Iruka’s hip with one hand and shoulder with the other. Iruka’s hand slid up to rub over the head of his cock, gripping firmly on the stroke down, and then loosened, curling lower to press gently behind his sac, making him groan low and long at the _spike_ of almost painful pleasure.

“That’s it.” Iruka hummed, nuzzling Kakashi’s jaw. Another nudge, stroking there softly, then Iruka’s hand slid up to curl around Kakashi’s cock once more, and he rocked into the touch as Iruka began to settle into a steady rhythm again. Iruka was still speaking, but Kakashi lost the sense of his words, riding the surging wave of pleasure he drew up from Kakashi’s core with every stroke.

The tension snapped and Kakashi arched hard, jaw locking as he pulled Iruka hard against himself, muscles trembling. An endless moment lost in blinding pleasure, Iruka hot and solid against him, and then he dropped to the bed once more, shuddering and gasping for breath.

Iruka kissed his cheek, newly-slicker strokes slowing, gentling, but not stopping yet.

Kakashi whined low and twisted further into the pressure of Iruka’s body along his own, nuzzling his lover’s cheek. He bit lightly at Iruka’s lower lip, tugging and drawing him into a slow, careful kiss.

Iruka released his cock and stroked his stomach with an open palm instead, sinking into him and sharing lazy kisses as they drifted in shared hazy warmth. Iruka hummed, smoothing a hand over Kakashi’s hip, then up to squeeze his shoulder, rubbing their noses together, and Kakashi rumbled affectionately, eye heavy-lidded and body lax.

“I’m glad you’re home.” Iruka said, drawing Kakashi back out of the half-doze he hadn’t quite realised he was drifting into. Shifting into a languid stretch, Kakashi sighed and nuzzled his lover again, dragging his teeth idly over Iruka’s skin. “Come on, Kakashi.” He shifted away and Kakashi whined, catching better hold of him immediately, keeping him from leaving.

Iruka laughed, soft and warm, and kissed him. “Just to the shower. Sleep will feel better when you’re clean, mm?” he coaxed, and Kakashi sighed again, grumbling.

As comfortable as he was, as much as he wished to sink from the fading pulses of afterglow into sleep, cosy with Iruka at his side, Kakashi had to admit it was true. He had yet to wash the lingering dirt of the road away, either, having come . . . right to Iruka when he returned to Konoha.

He still didn’t wish to stir from the bed.

Iruka stretched and groaned, and Kakashi sighed, rolling to his side and pushing himself up, trailing his fingers over Iruka’s arm as he went. For all he had prompted their movement, Iruka was slow to follow as Kakashi rose from the bed, and Kakashi smiled at him crookedly as he finally did.

Iruka wrinkled his nose playfully, stepping close to Kakashi, their bodies brushing as his hands roamed Kakashi’s sides and up his back. He nudged their noses together and kissed Kakashi softly, then moved back, hands clasping around Kakashi’s forearms as he went, drawing Kakashi with him.

Kakashi’s gaze slid over the bright flare of yellow on the nightstand as he turned to follow obligingly, head bowed, body still loose-limbed and thrumming faintly with the aftermath of pleasure.

* * *

Kakashi groaned a protest, squirming and turning onto his stomach, and in the process shifted right into a gentle stroke down his back that made him sigh, going lax once more.

“Waking up?”

Kakashi grumbled a negative, and smiled slightly at the warm laugh it prompted. He sighed as it was followed by a soft, warm kiss to the back of his shoulder. He opened his eye, turning his head, and blinked a bit as the first thing to meet his gaze was something yellowy and bright.

It took a moment for it to resolve sensibly in his head - Iruka’s Flower, half-hidden by Kakashi’s discarded hitai-ate, looking even healthier than it had last night, perhaps even more than it had the morning he left - and then Iruka was blocking his view. “There’s tea, if you’re up to being upright.” Iruka said as Kakashi was taking in the expanse of gorgeous skin on display.

Iruka may have gotten up to make tea, but he hadn’t bothered to dress yet. Kakashi reached out and slid an appreciative hand over Iruka’s thigh, and he hummed, shifting a little closer.

“Tea?” Kakashi repeated thickly, blinking. Iruka preferred coffee - strong, enough to make Kakashi’s nose itch sometimes, with chicory or hazelnut if he was indulging and all but sludge when he was working early. Or late.

“Well, you like it.” Iruka said peaceably, fingers running through Kakashi’s hair as he settled to lean against the wall at the head of the bed. Kakashi did; Kakashi didn’t care for coffee, even when it wasn’t of the sort that made him feel like sneezing. “It’s waiting for you.” Iruka gestured idly and Kakashi followed the movement without thinking, this time seeing the steaming mug on the nightstand.

He stretched, with a groan - despite his fussing, he felt better than he had in weeks, and better than he often did after only a single night home following a mission, as well - and pushed himself up to lean against the wall at the head of the bed. He nuzzled Iruka’s broad shoulder and nipped companionably, and Iruka laughed, soft and easy, nudging against him.

Kakashi smiled and closed his eye as he leaned into his lover, relaxing.

“Here, Kakashi.” Iruka said, voice low, and warm porcelain nudged his fingers. Kakashi shifted and cupped the mug in his hands, enjoying the stinging heat and taking a sip. He lowered his hands, cupping the mug, to rest in his lap, sighing. “Are you going back to sleep sitting up?”

“Would I do such a thing?” Kakashi asked, lips tilting into a smirk.

“Absolutely.” Iruka said immediately, amusement warming his tone. Kakashi laughed and nuzzled him blindly, grinning. Iruka’s hand slid up and down his thigh, light and . . . proprietary more than anything.

Kakashi opened his eye, glancing at his lover, and Iruka smiled at him. Kakashi’s gaze flicked to the nightstand and he worried his lip between his teeth, wondering. . .

His heart thumped almost painfully in his chest.

Kakashi took another swallow of his tea, a little too big - it stung his throat this time - and then reached across Iruka and put it back on the nightstand. “I-” He broke off, pressing his lips together.

“Kakashi?” Iruka reached for him, fingertips brushing his face. “What is it?”

Kakashi met his gaze, warm and concerned and familiar. Kakashi wondered what his thrice-damned Flower looked like right now where it was tucked away with his gear in the locked, sealed cupboard. He wondered what it had looked like over the weeks he was gone.

Kakashi glanced at Iruka’s Flower - it _was_ brighter, spread further, petals smoother than it had been last night - and felt as though the sight should have steadied him, but he only felt more as though he were twisting off balance.

“Wait.” Kakashi said, and Iruka cupped his jaw.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Iruka assured him gently, and that was- That wasn’t it at all, no.

“No, I- Wait _right here_.” Kakashi said thoughtlessly, pressing close; not a kiss but a long moment, cheek to cheek, breathing in the same space. Then he pulled away and hurriedly located his pants - he pulled them on without bothering with undergarments or the pouches he wore over them - and his shirt, tugging it into place and fighting with the mask for a moment before it lay properly flat.

“Do you need to take in your mission report?” Iruka asked, frowning slightly, and Kakashi turned back towards him.

“I- No. That is, _yes_ , of course, but . . . no, later.” Kakashi said, and winced a bit at his own muddled words. “Look, I- I’ll be _right back_.”

“I- All right?” Iruka’s brows were drawn together but he settled back against the wall at the head of the bed once more, tilting his head to one side.

Kakashi didn’t bother to dress any more, the rest of his uniform left all over Iruka’s bedroom floor, save for his hitai-ate, which remained right alongside Iruka’s _Heart Flower_. Kakashi was in a hurry and well-rested and it took him very little time to cross the village to his own tiny apartment, and barely a moment after that he had the secure cupboard open, reaching inside, not allowing himself to flinch.

Not only was the highest bloom, splaying like a snake’s mouth, still bright and open, the two buds nearest it were unfurling as well. Kakashi felt a little dizzy. “I know where you belong.” he said softly, and closed the cupboard, only barely remembering to seal it once more before he was back out the window.

Iruka was exactly where Kakashi had left him barely minutes before, and a tiny bit of the tightness in Kakashi’s chest eased as he slipped in the window.

“Kakashi! That was quick.” Iruka smiled at Kakashi, a faint air of confusion lingering about him, but not shading the welcoming look he offered. “Are you-” He stopped, tilting his head, one brow arching. “You went to . . . get a flower?” he asked uncertainly.

Kakashi swallowed thickly and moved around the bed, rather than over it. He shoved his Flower, the damned orchid, into place beside the bright yellow bloom of Iruka’s own, flicking his hitai-ate away and letting it sit beside them both. “It- It belongs there.” he said, his voice rough and his throat tight and achy with the effort of speaking.

Kakashi sank onto the bed, his legs not quite wishing to hold him up. He couldn’t quite look away from the Flowers, even to look at Iruka, which he really should, and this wasn’t at _all_ how he should have done it, not even how he’d _planned_ to do it, the vague thoughts he’d had on the way over, and-

“ _Kakashi?_ ” Iruka said, his voice cracking, and Kakashi whined, looking at his lover, the tight knot of anxiety in his chest tripling. Iruka’s eyes were wide and he had shifted away from the wall - towards Kakashi, not the nightstand. He reached out and Kakashi’s breath caught but he pushed his cheek into the touch, heart pounding. “Kakashi. . .”

Iruka pulled his mask down, stroking his face, eyes searching his expression. Kakashi bit his lip, meeting Iruka’s gaze as best he could. “Oh. _Oh_ , Kakashi.” Iruka pulled at him and he went, eager rather than easy, shaking slightly.

Iruka wrapped him in a steady, warm embrace, just a little too tight - Iruka was shaking a little as well, and his heart beat quick - all but twining their bodies as he drew Kakashi against himself. “Kakashi.”

Kakashi’s breath caught and he nuzzled Iruka’s cheek down to the curve of his jaw. “Gorgeous.” he half-mumbled.

Iruka ran his fingers through Kakashi’s hair, holding him close. Kakashi was all too willing to be so held, the world steadying out a little in Iruka’s strong embrace, even if Iruka’s heart _was_ beating in a quick flutter and his hands were ever so slightly unsteady.

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck, squeezing gently at his nape, ruffling his hair. “I love you.” Iruka said, soft and secret, against his ear. Kakashi keened, burying his face in Iruka’s shoulder, and Iruka hugged him tighter, fingers curling against the nape of his neck.

Kakashi’s throat was tight, but he listened as Iruka spoke, gentle little things, things that confirmed Kakashi’s thoughts about Iruka’s ever-bright Heart Flower . . . and about his own.

Kakashi swallowed, rubbing his cheek against Iruka’s shoulder and pressing his nose against Iruka’s neck. He smelled of sandalwood and a hint of smoke, the spicy tea he’d made for Kakashi and a fainter hint of bitter coffee, and traces of their shared pleasure the night before, despite the shower they’d shared after. It was comforting, familiar, and. . .

Arms winding around Iruka in return, Kakashi mouthed his lover’s shoulder gently, admitting to himself that his behaviour had perhaps passed anything he would have indulged with a prior lover, casual or not, quite some time ago. He treated Iruka as his mate, and . . . Iruka had reciprocated, without discussion, without hesitation, without the guide of the same instincts that sang to Kakashi’s wolf’s heart.

“It hasn’t bloomed.” Kakashi admitted, nestled close against Iruka’s neck, his words more than half muffled against warm skin. “Not for years. Not for. . .” He swallowed tightly. Not for a very long time, and even before then the bloom had been pale and weak.

Iruka’s arms tightened, and Kakashi could barely bring himself to offer more words, but Iruka didn’t seem to need anything more. Kakashi nipped him just at the base of his neck, and he hummed softly, shading into a lazy moan - contentment and warmth, his embrace tight and possessive, the lines of his body inviting as Kakashi nestled against him.

Iruka had understood Kakashi easily almost from the start, Kakashi thought, heart aching, and it seemed that he still did so in this.

“Oh, darling.” Iruka murmured, ruffling Kakashi’s hair and stroking his back. “Yes. Yes it belongs here . . . and so do you.”

Kakashi smiled, feeling shivery and still a little shaky from nerves even as his heart settled.

**Author's Note:**

> Iruka's Heart Flower:  
>   
> A ranunculus asiaticus.
> 
> Kakashi's Heart Flower:  
>   
> A Snakemouth Orchid (yes, a nod to Kakashi's mother) taken by [Orchi](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/User:Orchi) and licensed under CC 3.0.


End file.
